


Incarcerated

by inspectorofthebeans



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Battle, Implied Sexual Content, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 20:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspectorofthebeans/pseuds/inspectorofthebeans
Summary: What if Harry Potter had a twin sister? What would happen if there were two Potter children, but only still one chosen one.Davina Potter, has always been overlooked by her twin brother, who is none other than Harry Potter himself.She has been in isolation for the past five weeks, no one knows where she is, or even if she's still alive. Her worse fears will overtake her, she will watch helplessly while everything she loves fades away. Will she make it out in time to save the ones she loves? Or will she be to late?This story does switch points of view- it will typically be between Harry and Davina.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Fred Weasley & George Weasley & Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter & Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 1





	Incarcerated

"I don't know." I muttered.

"What was that? I couldn't quite hear you, speak up darling." 

"I don't know." I said slightly louder than before.

"But you must know. Maybe a little more time in the cell will boost your memory." 

"NO!" I screamed. I didn't know the answer to the question, but I knew I didn't want to go back into my chamber. 

"Look at that! She can speak!" A maniacal voice said to my right. 

I could hear their heavy footsteps on the stone floor. Click. Clank. Click. Clank. At least my hearing wasn't gone from me, like my sight is. I don't recognize the persons voice talking to me, interrogating me really. Yet, somehow I know I've heard it once before....

"Now, for the last time.... WHERE IS HARRY POTTER!" The voice shrieked. 

It was a woman's voice, I knew that much for sure. She sounded like a complete maniac, screaming like that. If only I could see her... damn eyes.

"I don't know! How many times do I have to tell you!" I shouted back, I was on the verge of tears now.

"Crucio!"

My body writhed and crumpled, every inch of me felt like it was on fire. Like a thousand bees were stinging me at once. Somehow I managed not to scream from the excruciating pain, nor did I cry. I wasn't going to give my attacker the pleasure of that. She won't break me. She can't break me. 

"That's enough Bella." Said a hoarse voice that was barely above a whisper.

This voice unlike the woman's, I did not recognize at all. Bella....Bella.... but that couldn't mean....it couldn't be Bellatrix Lestrange? No, no it can't be, I thought. But she was in Azkaban right? I can't have been here for the past six weeks with Bellatrix Lestrange. I would have been dead by now, unless.....

"Yes my lord..." Bellatrix said, and I could hear her back away from me.

"Certainly you must know where your brother is..... Davina Potter." Voldemort said. I could feel him draw nearer to me, his breath was soon hot on my neck. 

"I don't know, as I've told your little servant for the past month ." I snapped. I didn't want him to say my name, at least he didn't go for my full name. 

"Davina Caprice Potter," Voldemort said, it was as if he wanted me to be angry. "I'll only ask once more... where is Harry Potter!"

"I DON'T BLOODY KNOW!" I screamed. No one had ever used my full name, truth was I hated my name. 

Davina is Hebrew for "little deer", whatever that was supposed to imply. Then there was my second name— Caprice— French for whimsical. So, more or less my name literally means whimsical little dear. Add a Potter to the end of that, pure and utter embarrassment. 

"Say goodbye to daylight Davina, for it is the last time you will ever see it." Voldemort said, trying to keep calm. I knew I was bugging him by refusing to say where Harry is, but in truth I don't know where he is. Someplace safe I hope, somewhere far from here. Far from me.

I was picked up by the arms and drug across the floor, presumably back down into my cell. I hope they never find Harry, more importantly I hope he doesn't come looking for me. He won't find me, no one will. Yet deep down inside me, even though I refuse to believe it, I know I'm going to die here it's just a matter of time. No, I tell myself, don't think like that. 

Moments later I'm cast into my chamber, I hear Bellatrix cast a locking charm then laugh hysterically as she walks back up into the warm sunlight. God, I miss the sun. I wish my eyes could see again, I wish I wasn't locked up in here, I wish I never existed. 

~~~~ Harry's view ~~~~~~

It's been weeks since I've seen Davina, Dumbledore says I mustn't go looking for her. I can't help it, I have to do something. It's currently the summer of 1995, it's late August now. Everyone is at headquarters, well everyone except for Davina. Why did I leave her alone? Why? 

I find myself asking these questions daily, still I can't see how it's not my fault she's gone. I left her when she needed me most. 

"Harry are you coming or not?" Hermione asks me, sticking her head into the room. "It's time for dinner."

"I- I'll be there in a moment." I say, and Hermione walks away once more.

I stare at the photographs sitting on my bedside table, there's one of the original order members, one with me, Ron, and Hermione, then there's one with Davina and I when we were babies. We're both smiling, oblivious to the mayhem that's about to occur. A mere month from when that picture was taken, was when our parents were murdered, when I got my scar. 

In a way I've always been jealous of my sister, she never had to go through anything deathly or attract all the attention. She's always just flew under the radar, I wish my life was like that.  
A second later, my thoughts were interrupted by Mrs.Weasley shouting up the stairs

"Harry! Dinners ready dear!"

I heave a sigh then get up off my bed, to go downstairs to meet everyone's smiling faces. It makes me sick. Instead of being here we could be out searching for my sister, but Dumbledore gave specific orders to stay at Grimmauld place. 

I find myself wondering if Davina is eating right now, or if she's starving, or... if she's dead. I can't bring myself to pick up the fork, it just doesn't seem fair, to be acting as if nothing is happening, like she's not really gone. 

"When are we going to search for my sister, eh?" I asked angrily. The table fell silent at once, and everyone turned to stare at me.

"Harry... we've been through this..." Hermione began tentatively. "Dumbledore said—"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHAT DUMBLEDORE SAYS!" I screamed. I couldn't take it anymore, I was going to find her. With or without any help.

"Please don't shout Harry dear." Mrs. Weasley said, trying to calm me down. But I wasn't going to, not until someone agreed with me.

"What if she needs help? What if she's hurt? What if she's— she's ..." I asked, everyone looked at me again. I wish they would stop doing that.

"I'm sure she's not dead Harry." Hermione said knowledgeably. "Davina is a really good witch."

"Yeah mate, she's fine." Ron said in agreement with Hermione. "Are you sure she's not at your Aunt and Uncle's?"

"Positive. She would have answered straight away, and anyways she disappeared two days before I came here." I answered. I've already told them the story a hundred times now, I don't know what they expect to gain. It's never going to change.

"Let's just not talk about it anymore. Eat." Mrs. Weasley said.

Everyone in the Order definitely knew something, everyone of them avoids any questions about Davina. They know something, but what?

~~~~ Davinas view~~~~~~

My tray of food just arrived, at least they cared enough to feed me I guess.  
I can't tell what's being served today, only that when I take a bite it's stale and hard. Obviously they feed me the scraps, I should have known. 

I quickly consume the small amount of food I'm allotted. The tray disappears instantly, and I begin to feel around the cage, desperately searching for some hole or crack, even though I know there's nothing to find. I've already checked and double checked a thousand times. I continue to do it daily however, out of pure hope.

The only thing I feel is wall, it's the only thing I've ever felt. There's no bar slots, no keyhole, not even a small window to peer out of. There's nothing here but me. Which there has never been anything but me. I've just about lost my expectation that someone is going to come bursting through the wall, coming to take me far, far away from here. Away from Bellatrix. Away from Voldemort. Away from my lonely confinement. Getting out of my miserable incarceration. Go see my brother, Harry again. Yet, somehow I can tell no one misses me, that no one is ever going to come and look for me. I'm completely on my own right now, and probably will be until I break out of here. And mark my words I will break out of my imprisonment, no matter the cost.

**Author's Note:**

> *** PLEASE NOTE*** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters/places/spells excluding Davina Potter, all other characters and relations go to JK Rowling
> 
> The next chapter will be out in a week or so. If you enjoyed it please leave a kudos and share with a friend!


End file.
